dont_starvefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
ユーザー:はっさく/サンドボックス01
おそらく全てのオブジェクトを網羅しているであろうセリフページをベースに日本語名称リストを作成する試み *Wiki内：日本語Wikiで便宜上付けられる日本語名称。各記事を参照。'（翻訳に不安がある場合は要相談）' *'CE'：Console Edition（PS4版）、'PE'：Pocket Edition（スマホ版）のこと。句読点も忠実に記入して下さい。 *日本語化MODは『[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=625582678&searchtext= Don't Starve Together 日本語化MOD]』での名称を記入すること。 *記入の仕方：左上「編集」ボタン隣りの三角ボタン→「クラシックエディタ」を選択→ビジュアルモードで適宜穴埋め Tools Base Game Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Lights Base Game Reign of Giants Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Survival Base Game Reign of Giants Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Food Base Game Reign of Giants Shipwrecked ---- Science Base Game Reign of Giants Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Fight Base Game Reign of Giants Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Structures Base Game Reign of Giants Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Refine Base Game Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Magic Base Game Reign of Giants Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Dress Base Game Reign of Giants Don't Starve Together Shipwrecked ---- Nautical Shipwrecked ---- Volcanic Shipwrecked ---- Ancient Base Game ---- Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "No point studying when I can just wing it." * Applied Horticulture- "I see no farm in reading that." * Sleepytime Stories- "Strange, it's just 500 pages of telegraph codes." * The End is Nigh!- "The beginning was dull, but got better near the end." * On Tentacles- "Someone'll get suckered into reading this." * Joy of Volcanology- "The foreword just says \"Hope you like dragoons.\"" ---- Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "A blank map. Doesn't seem very useful." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- * Bubble Pipe Carving- * Pawn Figure- * Rook Figure- * Knight Figure- * Bishop Figure- * Queenly Figure- * Kingly Figure- ---- Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." * Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." * Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." * Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones." * Fungal Turf (blue)- * Fungal Turf (red)- * Fungal Turf (green)- "Green fungus-y turf." * Other Turfs- "A chunk of ground." Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- "Yet another ground type." * Sandy Turf- "Dirty turf." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "You want proof it's fireproof?" Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "Sssstyle ssssstatement." * Jungle Turf- "Very gnarled ground." * Meadow Turf- "Meadow-y turf." * Magma Turf- * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Marsh-y floor." * Ashy Turf- "Ashy turf." * Volcano Turf- "Volcano-y turf." ---- Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "It's all Piney." * Lumpy Evergreen- "This sad tree has no cones." * Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not so spiky now!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky." *Evergreen (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" * Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." * Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood!" * Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." * Pine Cone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." * Marble Tree- "I don't think an axe will cut it." * Totally Normal Tree- "Is it watching me?" * Living Log- "It looks worried." * Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" * Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." * Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "I should plant this." * Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." * Grass Tuft- "It's a tuft of grass." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "It's burning fast!" * Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Red berries taste the best." * Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" * Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." * Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." * Reeds (burning)- "That's really burning!" * Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." * Plant- "Leafy!" * Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." * Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." * Spiky Bush- "It looks thorny." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Ow!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "That's burning fast!" * Flower- "It's pretty but it smells like a common laborer." * Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss!" * Evil Flower- "Augh! It's so evil!" * Dark Petals- "I'm not sure I want to hold these." * Mushroom- "It's a mushroom." * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It's sleeping" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- * Mushroom (picked)- "I wonder if it will come back?" Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It's all Leafy. Most of the time." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "It'll be a tree soon!" * Sapling (withered)- "It might be okay if it was cooler." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "It's not going to grow back while it's so hot." * Berry Bush (withered)- "Nothing will grow in this heat." *Plant (withered)- "The heat killed it." * Birchnut- "There's definitely something inside there." * Cactus- "Sharp but delicious." * Cactus (after picking)- "Ow!" * Cactus (picked)- "Deflated, but still spiny." * Tumbleweed- "Who knows what that tumbleweed has picked up." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "It's all sticky." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "It looks sick. More so than usual." *Diseased Twiggy Tree (stump)- * Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Twiggy Tree Cone- "There's a sticky tree inside it that wants to get out." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It looks pretty sick." *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "I should leave them there until it's time to eat." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "The bush is working hard on the next batch." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "It won't make any berries in this state." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "This could be replanted closer to home." * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "The heat even dehydrated the juicy berries!" *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "Looks sturdy." * Jungle Tree- "That tree needs a hair cut." * Viney Bush- "It's all viney!" * Snake Den- * Bamboo Patch, Jungle Tree, and Viney Bush (stump)- "Take that, nature!" * Snake Den (stump)- * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "What a waste of wood." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch, Jungle Tree, and Viney Bush (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "I can hear the hissing of tiny snakes." * Bamboo- "Maybe I can bamboozle my enemies with this?" * Vine- "Maybe I can tie stuff up with this." * Brainy Sprout- "I wonder what it's plotting..." * Mangrove- "I wonder if it's getting enough water?" * Mangrove (burnt)- "I wonder how that happened." * Palm Tree- "How tropical." *Palm Tree (sapling)- "It requires a large nut hacker." * Palm Leaf- "I'm fond of these fronds." * Regular Jungle Tree- "Just like any other tree." * Tidal Plant- "Look. A plant." ---- Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It's buzzing with activity." * Killer Bee Hive- "I think those bees are mad." * Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." * Hound Mound- "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." * Bones- "Creepy." * Touch Stone- "What an odd looking stone." * Harp Statue- "What has happened to the head?" * Marble Pillar- "I think I could use that." * Marble- "Fancy!" * Rundown House- "Who would live here?" * Merm Head- "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." * Pig Head- "Looks like an offering to the beast." * Pig Torch- "Sure looks cozy." * Basalt- "That's too strong to break through!" * Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." * Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." * Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." * Nitre- "I'm not a geologist." * Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "There was someone here before me!" * Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" * Animal Track- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." * Animal Track (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." * Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" * Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." * Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." * Box Thing- "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." * Metal Potato Thing- "This metal contains great and feared power." * Worm Hole- "Soft and undulating." * Worm Hole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." * Worm Hole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." * Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" * Skeleton- "Better him than me!" * Spider Den- "Sticky!" * Spider Eggs- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." * Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen." * Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Ice to meet you." * Mini Glacier- "A very isolated glacier." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Nothing useful until it freezes again." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The wet ground won't hold a footprint." * Burrow- "What a nice hole in the ground for a home!" *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "The Kingdom of the Bunnymen is closed for the season." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Nothing to live in, now." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Burnt merm flesh somehow smells even worse." * Pig Head (burnt)- "Crispy." * Hollow Stump- "It's a den in a stump." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Its owner ran out of lives." * Glommer's Statue- "I'm not sure what that's supposed to be." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "I broke it. For science." * Skeleton (self)- "Better him than... wait a minute!" Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "This ought to be a scientific impossibility." * Marble Sculpture (rook)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop)- * Marble Sculpture (knight)- * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- * Magma- "Magmificent!" * Meteor- * Moon Rock- "That rock came from the moon." * Moon Stone- * Moon Stone (repaired)- "There's a hole in the middle for something to go in." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- * Petrified Evergreen- "It looks scared stiff." *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Stagehand- "Something's odd here, but I can't put my finger on it." * Stagehand (walking)- * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Where did this come from?" * Suspicious Marble (knight)- * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- * Suspicious Marble (carrying)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "They call a dug hole in the sand their home." * Fishermerm's Hut- "Doesn't smell very good." * Merm Hut- "Who would live here?" * Prime Ape Hut- "Here be evil." * Shoal- "This area seems pretty fishy." * Wildbore House- "What a boreing house." * Wobster Den- "That Wascal is sleeping." * Coral Reef- "The coral have formed a reef!" * Coral- "Living building material!" * Limpet Rock- "I could fill a pail with all those snails." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I can't fill a pail without snails." *Limpet Rock (withered)- * Magma Pile- "I can dig it." * Krissure- "Maybe I should stand back." * Steamer Trunk- "It looks like a premier steamer trunk." * Sandy Pile- "You better stay out of my shoes." * Sand- "A handy pile of pocket sand." * Sharkitten Den- "This is a rather large pile of sand." *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- * Volcano- "That seems safe." *Suspicious Bubbles- "Something down there has bad breath." *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- * Tidal Pool- "A pool left by the tides." * Lava Pool- "A bit hot for my tastes." * Mussels- "I wonder if they are from Brussels." * Slot Machine- "I suppose I could linger for a moment or two..." * Electric Isosceles- "Gives me an uneasy feeling." * Octo Chest- "I hope that thing is water proof." * Debris- "Part of a wrecked ship." * Crate- "There must be a way to open it." *Flotsam- "If only I had some way of hooking on to it from here." * Wildbore Head- "It smells as bad as it looks." * Wildbore Head (burnt)- * Seashell- "Sea refuse." * Poisonous Hole- "I think I'll stay away from that." * Gunpowder Barrel- "How original." * X Marks the Spot- "Please be a good treasure!" * Rawling- "It's my buddy!" *Watery Grave- "Sure, I could fish it out of there. But should I?" * Wreck- "Poor little boat." * Wooden Platform Thing- *Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- *Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- "Wonder what this is used for." * Screw Thing- "Looks like a part of something." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Seems like it was made with a purpose in mind." * Ring Thing- * Volcano Staff- "The label says 'Keep out of reach of children'." ---- Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if that rock could be moved." * Sinkhole- "The earth itself rejects me!" *Rope to Surface- "I've had enough discovery for now." * Red Mushtree- "These used to grow in my bathroom." * Green Mushtree- "A magic mushroom?" * Blue Mushtree- "That mushroom got too big for its own good." * Light Flower- "Science makes it glow." * Light Bulb- "It's strangely tasty looking." * Stalagmite- "Looks like a rock to me." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." * Spilagmite- "It's encrusted with old webbing." * Slurtle Mound- "A den of 'ew'." * Splumonkey Pod- "Did that just move?" * Fern- "It's a fern." * Foliage- "Some leafy greens." * Cave Banana Tree- "It's dubiously photosynthetical." Don't Starve Together * Red Mushtree (blooming)- * Green Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- * Fossil Fragment- *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- *Odd Skeleton (complete)- ---- Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "An ancient and mysterious structure." * Algae- "Some algae by a pond." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "A pile of broken chess pieces." * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Another pile of broken chess pieces." * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Even more broken chess pieces." * Relic- "Ancient household goods." * Relic (broken)- "Nothing to work with here." * Thulecite Fragments- "It's some smaller chunks of Thulecite." * Cave Lichen- "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." * Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." * Large Ornate Chest- "It may contain a bigger something fantastic! Or horrible." * Nightmare Light- "I wonder what function this served." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "I feel inspired." * Coffee Plant- "This is a plant I could learn to love." * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" * Coffee Plant (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "Looks malnourished." * Coffee Plant (held)- "This belongs in the ground!" * Elephant Cactus- "Yikes! I could poke my eye out!" * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "That cactus seems abnormally pokey." * Elephant Cactus Stump- "It'll sprout more pokers again some day." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "A portable poker plant." * Obsidian Boulder- "Blast it! It won't be mined!" * Obsidian- "It's a fire rock." * Charcoal Boulder- "Would need an awfully big stocking..." * Burnt Ash Tree- "You look ashen." * Dragoon Den- "Even goons gotta sleep." * Dragoon Saliva- "It's SPITacularly disgusting!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "That seems like an excessive amount of locks." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It appears to be closed." *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- *Volcano (exit)- "I can feel a cool breeze outside." ---- Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Check it out!" * Clockwork Bishop- "Back off, preacherman!" * Clockwork Rook- "Storm the castle!" * Damaged Knight- "It's a knightmare!" * Damaged Bishop- "It's falling apart!" * Damaged Rook- "Terrifying!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What was that?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OW! Something bit me!" * Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" * Red Hound- "That one is glowy." * Blue Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" * Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp!" * Spider- "I hate spiders." * Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." * Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." * Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" * Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." * Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." * Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" * Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." * Merm- "Smells fishy!" * Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." * Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." * Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." * Big Tentacle- "A slimy pole." * Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." * Guardian Pig- "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "He's not friendly!" * Ghost- "That offends me as a Scientist." * MacTusk- "Walruses are natural predators." * Wee MacTusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." * Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." * Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." * Mosquito- "Disgusting little bloodsucker." * Mosquito (held)- "Hey, is that my blood?" * Mosquito Sack- "It's probably not someone else's blood..." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Aaah! Bug off!" * Cave Spider- "Gah! More spiders!" * Spitter- "I hate spiders!" * Batilisk- "Ack! That's terrifying!" * Snurtle- "He's less gross, but still gross." * Slurtle- "Ew. Just ew." * Slurtle Slime- "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." * Broken Shell- "A puzzle with no solution." * Meat Bulb- "It's so alluring." * Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can start my very own meat farm." * Eyeplant- "I think I'm being watched." * Slurper- "It's so hairy!" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Note to self: Don't look up." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's a worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Seems safe to me." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Just looks like a pile of dirt." Reign of Giants * Varg- "You might be something to reckon with, big dog." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "It looks unhappy about me stealing those Birchnuts!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "A mad little nut." Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "What a crusty looking animal." * Lavae- "Too hot to handle." Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Get off the water you maniac!" * Flup- "Leave me alone!" * Poison Mosquito- "These blasted mosquitos carry a sickness." * Snake- "I wonder if it'll sell me some oil?" * Poison Snake- "Even worse than a common snake!" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "Looks even meaner than usual." * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "These things sure are persistent." * Stink Ray- "I think I'll keep my distance." * Swordfish- "I think this fish evolved to run me through." * White Whale- "Looks like a fighter." * White Whale Carcass- "I think bloating has begun..." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "You're a quick one, aren't you?" ---- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" * Beefalo (follower)- "He's coming along peacefully." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." * Beefalo (naked)- "Aww, he's so sad." * Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." * Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." * Baby Beefalo- "Awwww. So cute!" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Go to good world of dreams little beefalo." * Nearby Bees- "He's watching me." * Bee- "To bee or not to bee." * Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" * Bee (held)- "Careful!" * Killer Bee (held)- "This seems dangerous." * Stinger- "Looks sharp!" * Pig- "They kind of creep me out." * Pig (follower)- "He's part of my entourage." * Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." * Bunny Puff- "I just like holding it." * Frog- "He's so cute!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" * Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." * Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." * Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." * Rock Lobster- "It has terrifying claws." * Pengull- "Must be breeding season." * Splumonkey- "Curious little guy." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "What a bizarre buzzard!" * Catcoon- "A playful little thing." * Cat Tail- "I think it's still swishing." * Volt Goat- "'Baaaah' yourself!" * Volt Goat (charged)- "I don't think it liked being struck by lightning." * Volt Goat Horn- "It's like a miniature lightning rod." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "This one is slightly less smelly than the others." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "This whale has emotional issues." * Blue Whale Carcass- "I think bloating has begun..." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenosed Ballphin- "Such a round, rubbery fellow." * Jellyfish- "Science works in mysterious, blobby ways." * Jellyfish (held)- "Now this creature is pure science!" * Water Beefalo- "These creatures seem reasonable." * Water Beefalo (follower)- * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "It's a tiny meat beast." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "Those things are going to be the end of me." * Wildbore- "Looks aggressive." ---- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." * Butterfly (held)- "Now I have you!" * Crow- "Creepy!" * Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" * Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." * Crow (held)- "He's not very happy in there." * Redbird (held)- "He likes my pocket." * Snowbird (held)- "It's so soft." * Jet Feather- "A crow feather." * Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." * Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." * Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" * Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It went to sleep." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Chester- "Otto von Chesterfield, Esq." * Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." * Beardling- * Rabbit (held)- "Do you like science?" * Beardling (held)- * Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" * Fireflies (held)- "They make my pocket glow!" * Mandrake (normal and dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." * Mandrake (follower)- "Stop following me!" * Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "It's cute, in a gross kind of way." * Glommer's Flower- "The petals shimmer in the light." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "The petals droop and shimmer in the light." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower was consumed by fire when I teleported!" * Glommer's Wings- "These would look awesome on a helmet!" * Glommer's Goop- "This goop smells foul." * Moleworm (underground)- "Something's under there, searching for minerals." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "I'd sure like to whack that mole... thing." * Moleworm (held)- "Nowhere left to dig, my friend." * Redbird- "Does that mean winter is gone?" Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "It's an extra leafy lizard." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It looks pretty sick." * Star-sky- "I always wanted one of these." * Hutch- "Hutch Danglefish, P.I." * Canary- * Canary (held)- * Saffron Feather- "A canary feather." * Extra-Adorable Lavae- "Aww. Who's a good monster?" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "I hear a tiny stomach grumbling." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Poor thing must be starving." * Lavae Egg- "There's a faint warmth coming from inside." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "I never thought I would see a happy egg." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "I don't think that egg is warm enough." * Lavae Tooth- "It's an egg tooth!" Shipwrecked * Crabbit (normal and held)- "Don't get snappy with me, mister." * Beardling- * Beardling (held)- * Bioluminescence- "These make a soothing glow." *Shifting Sands- "I wonder where that crab went?" * Dogfish- "It has that wet-dog smell." * Sharkitten- "You have got to be kitten me." * Fishbone- "Looks like something I want to carry around." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "I bet I could pack'im full of stuff." * Parrot and Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "I find myself fresh out of crackers." * Seagull (normal and held)- "Shoo! Find some other land!" * Seagull (normal and held, in water)- "Shoo! Find some other water!" * Toucan (normal and held)- "What a show-off." * Doydoy (normal and held)- "I feel oddly protective of this dumb bird." * Doydoy Nest- "It's for doydoy eggs, dummy." * Doydoy Feather- "Soft AND endangered!" * Doydoy Egg- "Maybe I should have let it hatch." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- "A controlled chemical reaction has made this egg matter more nutritious." * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "What a cute little... thing." * Teen Doydoy- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "What a Wascally Wobster." * Fishermerm- "You better not try anything fishy." ---- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." * Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Delicious and nutritional." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." * Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." * Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." * Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." * Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerous look in its eye." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" ---- Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" * Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" * Spiderhat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." * Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "This is really gross." * Ancient Guardian- "That thing doesn't look happy." * Guardian's Horn- "Wow! I'm glad that didn't gore me!" Reign of Giants * Bearger- "What a bear of a badger." * Thick Fur- "A mat of thick fur." * Moose/Goose- "I don't exactly know what that thing is." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Its contents are like excited electrons trying to escape." * Mosling- "Aaah! You are definitely not an electron!" * Down Feather- "Fluffy!" * Dragonfly- "That's one fly dragon!" * Scales- "They're still warm." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Hot spit!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "I like to call it 'Basaliva'." Don't Starve Together * Toadstool- "Yeesh! I'm not kissing that!" * Shroom Skin- "Warts and all!" Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "It's a... thing." * Quacken- "Now's not the time for me to be Quacken' wise!" * Quacken Tentacle- "A beast that never sleeps." * Chest of the Depths- "To the victor, the spoils." * Sealnado- "I thought it was oddly windy around here." * Sealnado (failed attack)- * Turbine Blades- "Perhaps this powered the fury of that beastly storm?" * Magic Seal- "This is a powerful artifact." * Tiger Shark- "Well that's terrifying." * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "More eyes means better sight... right?" * Shark Gills- "I wish I had gills." ---- Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "I hate that guy." * Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." * Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "That is one biiig foot." *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- "He seems open to trading." ---- Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "A small, normal egg." * Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side yum!" * Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." * Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." * Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." * Cooked Monster Meat- "That's only somewhat more appetizing than when it was raw." * Cooked Meat- "Char broiled to perfection." * Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" * Monster Jerky- "Strange-smelling jerky." * Jerky- "Just jerky enough." * Small Jerky- "A little jerky." * Leafy Meat- "That doesn't look very appealing." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "At least it's warm now." * Drumstick- "I should gobble it." * Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." * Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." * Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." * Eel- "This will make a delicious meal." * Cooked Eel- "Smells great!" * Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." * Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." * Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." * Batilisk Wing- "I hate these things, even when they're dead." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "At least it's not coming back." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "It's a... thing." * Dead Swordfish- "I better not run with this." * Tropical Fish- "What a tropical looking fish." * Dead Jellyfish- "He lived a good life." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It's all wriggly." * Raw Fish- "A chunk of fish meat." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Where did this can come from?" * Fish Steak- "It's a... thing." * Fish Morsel- "A small bit of fish." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "A small bit of cooked fish." * Limpets- "Maybe starving wouldn't be so bad..." * Cooked Limpets- "Escargotcha!" * Mussel- "Could use some flexing." * Cooked Mussel- "I cook a mean mussel." * Shark Fin- "A sleek fin." * Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." * Delicious Wobster- "I can't wait to eat you." * Bile-Covered Slop- "I'm not dissecting that." * Dragoon Heart- "Where the dragoon once stored its feelings." ---- Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Red berries taste the best." * Banana- "It's mushy." * Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." * Durian- "Oh it smells!" * Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." * Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." * Cooked Banana- "Yum!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Sticky sweet." * Grilled Watermelon- "Juicy and warm." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Extra tasty, though they won't last long." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Better eat them before they spoil!" Shipwrecked * Coconut- "It requires a large nut hacker." * Halved Coconut- "When I click them together, they make horsey sounds!" * Roasted Coconut- "Now I just need a cake." ---- Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn and Popcorn- "High in fructose!" * Carrot (planted)- "The earth is making plantbabies." * Carrot- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." * Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" * Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." * Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." * Hot Pumpkin- "How did it not turn into a pie?" * Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." * Red Cap- "It smells funny." * Green Cap- "It seems pretty normal." * Blue Cap- "It's weird and gooey." * Cooked Cap- "It's different now..." * Glow Berry- "Looks delicious." * Lichen- "Nutritious, but it won't last long." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "There are still some spines between me and a tasty meal." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Grilled fruit of the desert." * Cactus Flower- "A pretty flower from a prickly plant." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Kinda wrinkled." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "Is that what passes for food around here?" * Seaweed- "A weed. Of the sea." * Roasted Seaweed- "Crispy." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "That's an odd looking carrot." * Sweet Potato- "Looks yammy!" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Looks even yammier!" * Coffee Beans- "They could use some roasting." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Heat definitely improved them." ---- Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" * Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "A bowl of foliage." * Guacamole- "Avogadro's favorite dish." * Ice Cream- "I scream for ice cream!" * Melonsicle- "Cryogenic watermelon." * Spicy Chili- "Five alarm!" * Trail Mix- "A healthy, natural snack." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "No, not brain freeze! I need that for science!" * Bisque- "Cooking that sure kept me bisque-y!" * California Roll- "But I don't have chopsticks." * Ceviche- "Can I get a bigger bowl? This one looks a little shrimpy." * Coffee- "Smells delicious and energizing!" * Jelly-O Pop- "Jelly-O pop it right in my mouth!" * Lobster Bisque- "Could use more salt, but that's none of my bisque-ness." * Lobster Dinner- "If I eat it in the morning is it still dinner?" * Seafood Gumbo- "It's a jumbo seafood gumbo." * Shark Fin Soup- "It's shark fin-ished!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "It's perf!" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Sugary fruit! Part of a balanced breakfast." * Monster Tartare- "There's got to be something else to eat around here." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Imagine the experiments I could run on it!" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Sweet potato souffles are a rising trend." ---- Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." * Seeds (specific)- "It's a seed." * Toasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em!" * Honey- "Looks delicious!" * Butterfly Wings- "Without these, it's just a butter." * Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" * Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." * Rotten Egg- "Ew! It stinks!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Roasted to perfection." * Electric Milk- "It's buzzing with tastiness!" * Watermelon Seeds- "It's a seed." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "It's thick and pliable. And salty." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Squishy." * Brainy Matter- "Food for thought." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "My very own plant eggs." ---- Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It's hauntingly beautiful." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "It's giving me the creeps." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "It's not the weirdest thing I've seen..." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I don't know if I should hang on to this." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "I'm dying to find out what it does." * Blueprint- "It's scientific!" * Gears- "A pile of mechanical parts." * Ashes- "All that's left after fire has done its job." * Red Gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." * Blue Gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." * Yellow Gem- "This gem is yellow." * Green Gem- "It's green and gemmy." * Orange Gem- "It's an orange gem." * Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." * Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" * Guano- "Another flavor of poop." * Melty Marbles- "They are all melted together." * Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." * Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." * Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." * Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." * Frazzled Wires- "Their electricity carrying days are over." * Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All of my tub stopping needs are met." * Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." * Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I need these." * Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." * Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." * Slurper Pelt- "Doesn't look much different dead." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Poor little guy. He deserves a proper funeral." * Bone Shards- "Bits of bone." Don't Starve Together * Pile o' Balloons- "It looks like clown currency." * Codex Umbra- "Spooky." * Fur Tuft- "Black and white fur." * Steel Wool- "Scratchy metal fibers." * Leaky Teacup- "Now if I only had some tea..." * White and Black Bishop- "Maxwell left his stuff out again." * Bent Spork- "A horrifyingly failed utensil fusion. I guess science *can* go too far." * Toy Trojan Horse- "I wonder what it's hiding?" * Unbalanced Top- "It doesn't spin very well." * Back Scratcher- "Now I can scratch my back; all my problems are solved!" * Beaten Beater- "This egg beater is all bent out of shape." * Frayed Yarn- "Maybe I'll brush up on some string theory." * Shoe Horn- "I can put my shoes on without help, thanks." * Lucky Cat Jar- "I think the librarian had a cat." * Air Unfreshener- "It smells kind of stale." * Potato Cup- "Food and a cup! The ultimate survival container." * Wire Hanger- "Good, I can hang my clothes up if I ever find a hook." * Moonlens- * Iridescent Gem- "This gem seems special." * Moon Caller's Staff- "It's scientifically proven that gems look better on top of sticks." *Polar Light- * Shadow Atrium- Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Only poison can cure poison." * Dubloons- "I'm rich!" * Message in a Bottle- "Someone wrote me a note!" * Seashell- "Sea refuse." * Snakeskin- "I'm intrigued AND repelled." * Snake Oil- "The label says "Jay's Wondrous Snake Oil!"" * Orange Soda- "What is this substance?" * Voodoo Doll- "This thing gives me the creeps..." * Ukulele- "Incredible! This guitar has undergone shrinkification!" * License Plate- "How did this get all the way out here?" * Ancient Vase- "A relic of a bygone era!" * Brain Cloud Pill- "Clouding of the brain... never heard of it..." * Wine Bottle Candle- "I'm sure someone would like this." * Broken AAC Device- "Someone lost their words." * One True Earring- "I wonder where the false one is?" * Old Boot- "Where's the other one?" * Sextant- "An instrument of some sort." * Toy Boat- "I ought to measure it to make sure it's to scale." * Soaked Candle- "Looks kinda soggy." * Sea Worther- "Scientific!" * Iron Key- "That's a key." * Bone Key- "Something somewhere must be locked." * Golden Key- "This key probably unlocks something." * Tarnished Crown- "It's oddly monkey-sized." ---- Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" * Divining Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." * Divining Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I'm headed in the right direction." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." * Divining Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" * Divining Rod Holder- "I wonder what it does." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" * Maxwell's Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." * Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." * Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Bottled mosquito rage!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." * Nightmare Lock- "Looks almost like a key hole." * Nightmare Throne- "That doesn't look very comfortable." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He's trapped!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It's trapped!" ---- Announcements Base Game *Generic- *Freedom- "I'm free! I'm finally free!" *Freezing- "So Cold!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" *Battlecry (prey)- "I will destroy you!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Better you than me!" *Leaving combat- "I sure showed him!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "He's too fast!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "It's getting late. It will be dark soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "Did you hear that?" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" *Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." *Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Safe from that frightening lightning!" *Overheating- "Need... ice... or... shade!" *Tree Shelter- "Thanks for protection from the elements, tree!" *Wetness (low)- "Oh, H2O." *Wetness (medium)- "My clothes appear to be permeable." *Wetness (high)- "Water way to go!" *Wetness (highest)- "I've nearly reached my saturation point." *Dropping tool while wet- "Wow that tool is slippery!" *Smoldering item- "That thing is about to catch fire." *Burnt- "Yikes! That was hot!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- "I'm going to need a bigger boat..." *Sealnado is coming- "That sounded big!" *Map border approaching- "Here there be monsters." *Entering map border- "It would seem my future is foggy." *Exiting map border- *Riding wave- "Weeeee!" *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- "I think I sprung a leak." *Boat sinking- "I seem to be sinking." *Crabbit escape- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "I feel so accomplished!" *Accomplishment completed- Skins * Formal Set- "I hate parties." * Survivor Set- "There is a scientific solution, here. I know it." * Shadow Set- "Mwahahaha!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "I can see into his pores." * Deadly Feast- "A most potent dish." * Skull Chest- "I'm not sure if I want to open it." *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." * Sunk Boat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Tree Clump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" *Pig Tent- "Smells like bacon." * Poison Frog- Removed Base Game * Fur Roll- "It's better to sleep." * Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." * Heat Stone- "I could heat this up near the fire." * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." * Heat Stone (warm)- "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" * Heat Stone (hot)- "Nice and toasty hot!" *Livinglog-crafted staffs (prior to release)- "It doesn't look finished. It could be dangerous!" *Livinglog-crafted staffs (after using)- "Ow! I don't think it's finished yet!" * Telelocator Staff- "This science is now out of control!" * Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" * Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if I could move that rock." * Sinkhole- "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." * Mosquito- "What a nasty little blood sucker." * Splumonkey- "A monkey with little brain." *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a Log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Poor guy. I should put him to rest." Don't Starve Together * Wardrobe- "Maybe I can be even more handsome!" * Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but it appears to function. After a fashion..." Shipwrecked * Sandbag- "This should keep the water out." * Trawl Net- "I see no possible downsides to using this." * Seashell- "Maybe I could sell these." Uncertain *TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "How convenient!" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Well, that was easy." Inaccurate *Miner Hat (out)- "My torch just ran out!" ----